


found

by perfect_little_fool



Series: Stydia Fics Inspired by 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Honestly just sweetness from beginning to end, Kissing, Some angst, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_little_fool/pseuds/perfect_little_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia just found out she's on a supernatural hit list. Stiles is there for her from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 - kissing

Her heart was racing.

Not that he could specifically tell, of course. Being the only true human in the pack tended to put him at a disadvantage, especially when it came to really picking up on people’s emotions and feelings. He would kill to be able to smell her pheromones or hear the pulse at her neck or feel the prickle of fear she had before she started screaming.

Seriously. Kill for it.

But now, in his room, he could hear the elevation of her breathing, see the dilation of her eyes. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together and make out the way she darted back and forth between staring at his lips and her fingers that were fiddling with his sheets. 

He didn’t truly need super hearing or sense of smell or some sort of third eye that just _knew_ —the beauty of it was that Lydia was just nervous. He always could tell when her carefully built walls were cracking or when her perfectly constructed ego was starting to quake. Lydia was like his open book. Not so much recently with all the shit happening. Really, how can you truly know what someone is feeling once they find their name on a supernatural hit list? Baby steps are kind of required after such an event. 

“Are you…are you scared?” Stiles murmurs in the silence of his room, his body that was squatting in front of her starting to shake from the strain on his legs. He ignores this though. 

The hit list was still open on his computer on his desk, the screen flickering every once in a while. She hadn’t spoken since she clearly saw her name printed. It was disconcerting to him. A brave face was the story of Lydia Martin’s life, the need to look strong and confident and powerful a constant. At least, it was before. In recent times? Not so much.

Which, for some reason, made it harder for him to read her.

A shaky breath passes her lips. “No.”

Stiles nods gently, his hand reaching out to touch hers that were twisting his bed sheets in her hands. His mind quickly takes him back to his bedroom when they’d been finding out about the Nogitsune and what felt so long ago, when her fingers had been wrapped in red string.

“Okay,” he replies softly. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Without hesitance she shakes her head. “Can I…can I just stay here for now? I’ll go home when I’m ready. I just…I don’t wanna be alone right now.”

He wanted to smile, wanted to take pride in the fact that she was asking to stay with him, but it was more of a bittersweet taste than anything, so he allows himself to just nod once more. As opposed to her throat opening wide and letting out the cries and screams he’d come used to from her, he saw her fear and need to break all in her eyes. It’s as if she were too tired to let it all out. The fatigue on her face and in her drooping lids was plain and he easily slides up on to the bed next to her. 

“Do you want to lay down for awhile?” Stiles questions tentatively, his body already angled to do as such. His eyes didn’t leave her face as he asked. The blank expression she wore told him nothing and everything—exactly the contradiction that Lydia Martin was, the one he’d been trying to figure out since the first time he saw her.

No words left her lips. Just a simple movement of her head to accept the offer.

As their bodies lined up next to each other on his mattress, he could feel the tenseness in her body deteriorate slightly. Her shoulders drooped just a tad and her arms fell to her sides limply. The stare she trained on the ceiling said so many things, things he knew she would never say out loud. She was too strong, too powerful—too _Lydia_ to admit fear for a second time. But he knew.

Stiles always knew.

“Will you…”

It was the faintest start to a sentence he’d ever heard. But his eyes blazed open at the sound, his mind not even registering that they’d been closed. She was still staring up at the ceiling but now he could see the very small telltale of tears in her eyes. It broke his heart. 

“Will you hold me?” she finishes moments later, her face finally turning to look at him. 

A sad smile pushes his lips up. “Of course.”

Stiles opens his arms without hesitance and Lydia inches her body forward until she fell into his embrace. Just the sole comfort of being held by someone is what broke her and she finally let the tension go, the tightly coiled spring of her body unraveled as she crushed herself into his chest. There was no sobbing though, no wetness on his shirt from messy tears. Just deep breathing as she finally gave it all up and allowed someone to just, well, be there for her.

It was exactly seven minutes later that her head moves back just slightly, her face angling up so she could make eye contact with him. His hand ceases where it was moving up and down her back as he looks down at her in return. 

He wanted to say something. Anything. But he felt like enough had been said between the two of them. 

So, instead, his lips do the talking for him. 

At first it was lightest brush of his mouth against hers. Soft, simple, nothing but the ghost of his affection for her breathing out for the first time since their panic-induced kiss all those months ago. That is until she responded. 

Her mouth immediately pushed back and asked for more, lips opening his and a tongue circling the seam of his mouth to ask for permission to come inside. It was a pleasant surprise to have awoken such a ferocity from her, one that was not unaccepted, and he replies with just as strong of a reaction. 

Stiles’ arms wind around her waist with a tight drip to move her on top of him, her leg slipping between his as their lips continue to move like two dancers first finding their step together. Obviously he was familiar with her lips from the first time she’d dared to do this with him, but this was like a different world compared to that supposedly-medical situation. This time, she was all in. 

Lydia Martin had the sweetest mouth he’d ever tasted. Like strawberries and lemonade. Like he was laying in the summer heat with ice running down his throat. It was the most refreshing thing he’d ever had, like the way she was kissing him was bringing him back to life.

The hit list meant nothing.

Not when Lydia Martin was finally in his arms. Where she belonged.

It was minutes later when both of them were panting, bruised lips throbbing and begging for more, that they spoke for the first time in what felt like hours. 

“Did you read about that somewhere as well?” he asks with that hint of his infamous smirk.

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

And there was the smile he so loved to see.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just wanted to remind myself that they are BASICALLY in love and endgame since this hiatus is killing me and season five did nothing for my stydia cravings. anyway, hopefully it helped you guys too


End file.
